The Daily Lives of Sterek
by Artemis Queen of the Night
Summary: Cute drabbles and one-shots about Sterek and the Pack! There will be: humor, fluffiness, sadness, and etc... Warning: There is implied content of rape and whatever else there may be in the future! I take prompts and requests as well! Comment them and I'll write them out for you guys! Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or Teen Wolf.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: CLEAN UP THIS MESS

(Author's POV)

Stiles stared at the house in horror from where he stood in the doorway of the newly renovated and furnished Hale house. Behind him, Derek Hale smirked at most of the boys in his Pack while the girls watched with amused eyes.

What was going on, you ask?

Allison and Isaac had gotten fed up with the boys, including her boyfriend, not cleaning the mess they had created. So of course, who better to call than the Pack Mother or in this case, Stiles Stilinski, their Alpha's mate?

"Those who created this mess will stay here and help me. The rest of you guys can go do whatever.", Stiles said as he got over his shock from looking at the mess inside the house. At once, the boys who had created the mess tried to sneak away, but one look from Stiles had them frozen to their spot. Derek's smirk grew bigger as he watched his mate stalk towards the guilty ones.

"Just for that, you all have to do the work while I supervise you.", Stiles said, sweetly. At once, the guilty boys began to protest.

"BUT IT WASN'T MY FAULT! JACKSON DID IT!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! YOU THREW THE STUFF EVERYWHERE!"

"I CLEANED UP AFTER MYSELF! SO IT'S YOUR FAULT, SCOTT!"

"HOW IS IT MY FAULT?! YOU TWO WERE THE ONES WHO STARTED THAT FIGHT!"

Stiles closed his eyes and sucked in a deep breath before shouting,"ALL OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

All the werewolves, not including Derek, winced as the shout hurt their sensitive hearing. Rubbing their ears to try to get rid of the ringing, they all stared at Stiles. Who knew such a loud voice could come from someone so small and weak?

Oh, wait.

Derek did.

Stiles beamed happily as the boys shut up. Then, he opened his mouth once more.

"Isaac and the girls don't have to help unless they want to. And the rest of you will get cleaning supplies and trash bags and start cleaning the mess up.

Jackson grumbled as he got to work, but quieted when Stiles glared at him. Jackson wasn't scared of Stiles, but the kid knew how to make his life a living nightmare and totally get away with it now that he was the Alpha's mate.

* * *

><p>It took the guilty werewolves about 2 and a half hours to clean up their mess.<p>

Of course, Isaac had tried to help, but Stiles had simply shooed the young werewolf away as he kept an eye on the cleaning wolves.

Derek, being the Alpha, had simply growled at the boys when they tried to get away from cleaning when Stiles was making lunch in the kitchen. But he didn't even have to growl because Stiles somehow sensed the boys trying to leave and had simply said,"If you don't finish cleaning the mess, don't expect food."

Food.

The weakness of every teenage hormonal werewolf boy.

Needless to say, the boys had went back to cleaning. But this time, faster and more concentrated.

* * *

><p>That night, the entire pack gathered in the living room of the Hale household with a slice of pizza and cup of soda to watch a movie for their annual Pack Family Movie Night.<p>

Stiles cuddling into Derek's side as the werewolf wrapped a arm around his shoulders as they both sat on a newly bought loveseat.

Allison and Scott cuddling with each other on the newly carpeted floor with a blanket.

Jackson sitting in a new armchair with his arms wrapped around Lydia's waist.

They all watched the movie silently, even Stiles.

* * *

><p>The End.<p>

How was it? I could've made it better, I know. But I'm new at writing drabbles and one-shots!

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Grocery Shopping Part 1

(Derek's POV)

The phrase "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned" had never been truer as I watched my upset and hungry mate yell at Jackson and Scott for eating everything in the house. Beside me, Isaac watched with wide and shocked eyes at how my mate was acting along with the rest of the Pack. The rest of the Pack, including Scott, didn't know Stiles as well as I did. Since Scott had spent all of his spare time with Allison instead of his best friend, Stiles had spent his spare time with me instead and who was I to complain?

My little mate finished yelling at Jackson and Scott and breathed in and out deeply before running to me. Pouting, he wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his face into my chest. I unwrapped my arms from where they were crossed over my chest to wrap them around Stiles's waist and he only buried his face deeper into my chest. Resisting the urge to sigh deeply, I simply said,"Get your stuff ready. We're going shopping."

The Pack stared at me with surprised eyes. Of course, they would be surprised at the words that came out of my mouth. I glared at them and growled out one word.

**"Now."**

Immediately, the girls got their wallets ready as the boys got their car keys and wallets and ran out the door to their cars. Unwrapping my arms from my mate's waist, I nuzzled his head and said,"Come on, we're going food shopping."

Stiles reluctantly unwrapped his arms from around my waist, but didn't lift his head from where it was buried into my chest. Knowing that he was hungry, I used a finger to lift his head up from under his chin and placed a gently kiss on his pink pouty lips. Stiles kissed me back for a couple of seconds before I broke the kiss off. I grabbed my keys off of the coffee table in the living and room and offered him my hand as I raised a eyebrow. Stiles took my offered hand and practically dragged me out of my house and over to my Camaro.

Part 1 is over. What will happen in Part 2?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Grocery Shopping Part 2

(Derek's POV)

I groaned wearily as I rubbed a tired hand over my face while I laid on my bed.

The Pack was never ever going grocery shopping with me and Stiles again.

What happened?

Let's see, shall we?

*Flashback*

_The others were already arguing about what food to buy inside the supermarket by the time Stiles and I got there. I didn't even have to use my werewolf hearing abilities to know that they were arguing. They were shouting and yelling loud enough. _

_"Why did we let them come with us?", Stiles asked me with wide eyes as his ears registered the sound of the argument. I shrugged and simply said,"Let's just get the food and leave." _

_Stiles nodded and got out of the Camaro to go get a shopping cart as I got out, locked my car, and waited for him by the entrance. Soon enough, Stiles came with the cart and we walked into the supermarket to get what necessary foods we needed, a shitload of junk food, and soda for whatever reason Stiles would give me. As soon as we stepped in, I nearly turned around and left because of how loud the Pack was arguing. Stiles glanced at me worriedly and I shook my head._

_ If my mate was hungry and wanted food, he was going to get it even if I had to endure the Pack's loud arguing voices. _

_I told Stiles to stay near the cashiers while I took the cart and quickly skimmed through the aisles and got the necessities, junk food, and soda that Stiles loved along with some that I enjoyed. When I was done, I quickly pushed the cart back to Stiles and had the cashier scan the stuff as we heard Jackson and Scott yell three words that made Stiles pale and me slap my face in annoyance._

_ "THIS IS WAR!"_

_ Soon, the cashiers, Stiles, and I watched in horror as food from the shelves began flying through the air. Not even a second later, the shelves were all knocked down and we were given a perfect view of the battle. _

_The girls were on the left side and the boys were on the right side. _

_Any of the civilians had simply left their stuff here and fled out and who could blame them?_

_ I looked at the cart and saw that it was half-full. Looking up, I caught the large frozen chicken that would've knocked my mate down had I not caught it and put it on the conveyor belt. I snapped my fingers at the cashier and motioned for him to hurry up and he nodded._

_ Quickly, he scanned all the stuff and told me the total came to $195.56. I pulled out my wallet and gave him $200 and told him to keep the rest as a , we quickly bagged the food and I dragged my shocked mate out of the supermarket as the fight seemed to grow louder. I unlocked my car and put the stuff in the trunk and the rest of the stuff in the backseats as Stiles got in and put the seatbelt on. When I was done, I got in my seat, started up the car, and drove back home. _

_We got home in record time and Stiles immediately grabbed a bag of chips and a can of soda to eat and drink while I put all the stuff away. When I was done, Stiles popped a movie into the DVD player and cuddled into my side as we watched with him occasionally tracing random patterns on my hand to keep his ADHD distracted. _

_At 6, I drove him home and the Pack came back at 8 with their bodies covered with food and whatever else they had thrown at each other. _

_I looked at them and sent them home._

_ There was no fucking way they were going into my house like that._

*End Flashback*

From now on, I'll do all the grocery shopping with Stiles.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Game Night Pt 1

(Author's POV)

It seemed just like another day in the Hale household when 3 or so cars parked right outside and 10 teens were seen walking into the house all the while shouting "MOM! DAD! WE'RE HOME!"

Inside the house, Derek and Stiles were cooking up a bunch of food for the teens and themselves when they heard their pups shouting. Derek rolled his eyes half-heartedly as he continued to stir the soup he had made and his mate set another dish down on the dinner table. Soon, the teens were in the dining room with their mouths watering at the sight of all the food that Derek and Stiles had made.

They had made the favorite dishes of each teen and it seemed like there was a lot more to go around. Stiles smiled at his pups as they made grabby motions with their hands for the food. Taking pity on the kids, Stiles shook his head and said "Wash up then we'll eat."

Stiles barely had time to finish his sentence when all the kids ran upstairs to the bathrooms to wash their hands. Back downstairs, Derek and Stiles stared up the stairs in wonder when they heard the arguing of who got to use the bathroom next and who had to go last. Derek shook his head simply and finished stirring the soup before turning the stove off and ladling the soup into 12 bowls.

"You're spoiling them, Stiles." Derek said as he carried the bowls of soup over to the dining and set them at their respectful places. Stiles looked at his mate indignantly and protested "I am not!"

"Right..." Derek said as he continued to carry the bowls of soup over and setting them down. Stiles pouted and earned himself a gentle peck on the lips as Derek walked back into the kitchen. Stiles grumbled under his breath about how his boyfriend was a jerk before calling the teens down to eat.

"PUPS! FOOD'S READY!"

A second later, Derek and Stiles heard running feet and watched as the teens skidded into the room and sat down at the dining table. Derek smirked lightly before he and Stiles walked over to the dining table and sat down. As soon as they sat down, the kids looked at them and Stiles simply rolled his eyes and said "You guys can eat."

Stiles didn't even have to finish the sentence because everybody was reaching for food already. Derek and Stiles shared a knowing look with each other before grabbing some food for themselves. Then, they all settled down to eat the food that had been prepared with love or whatever it is people say that it was made with.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Family Game Night Part 2

(Author's POV)

After they all finished dinner and washed the dishes, they all made their way to the living room of the household and the usual argument began between Jackson, Isaac, and Scott.

* * *

><p>"WE'RE PLAYING CALL OF DUTY!"<p>

"WE'RE PLAYING ASSASSIN'S CREED!"

"WE'RE PLAYING HALO!"

"CALL OF DUTY!"

"ASSASSIN'S CREED!"

"HALO!"

"CALL OF DUTY!"

"ASSASSIN'S CREED!"

"HALO!"

"CALL OF DUTY!"

"ASSASSIN'S CREED!"

"HALO!"

"CALL OF DUTY!"

"ASSASSIN'S CREED!"

"HALO!"

* * *

><p>While the three of them argued, Boyd, Lydia, Allison, Derek, and Stiles kept themselves entertained by playing Uno and other card games. As Stiles called out "Uno out!" again for the last time, Jacksom, Isaac, and Scott stopped arguing and looked at him. Stiles looked back and blinked once before the three Betas dragged him into the argument.<p>

"Mom! Tell them we're playing Call of Duty!"

"Mom! Tell them we're playing Assassin's Creed!"

"Mom! Tell them we're playing Halo!"

Stiles looked back and forth between the three of them before pointing to Derek and said "Tell him."

Immediately, the three Betas went to Derek and began pestering him. But they stopped after Derek shut them up with a simple "No."

* * *

><p>Two seconds later, the argument started up all again.<p>

Derek and Stiles could only watch and groan with annoyance whilst the Boyd and the girls continued playing Uno and what other card games they were playing before.

Sorry the chapter's short! And I apologize for the inconvenience but I was busy!

Inner Mind: Busy watching YouTube videos to try to find inspiration?

Me: STFU!

Me:...maybe


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Family Game Night Pt 3

(Author's POV)

In the end, it was decided that they all were just gonna play Uno and other random card games. Isaac had agreed, but Scott and Jackson had whined until Stiles threatened to make them clean the house for three months.

Would you rather play Uno and other card games or clean the Hale household for 3 months straight?

Yeah, that's what I thought.

* * *

><p>They were playing in pairs - Stiles with Erica, Lydia and Allison, Isaac and Derek, and Scott and Jackson - for their 50th? 60th? Who knows which number this round was - game.<p>

"UNO!", Stiles and Erica yelled out together as they put out a red 5 on top of a yellow 5.

"UNO OUT!", Isaac yelled out as he put out a blue 5 on top of the red 5 on the growing pile and Derek threw a smirk over to his mate. Stiles glared at Derek as Allison threw down a draw 4 card and yelled out, "UNO!" with Lydia. Scott and Jackson groaned as they drew the four cards to ever-growing large pile of Uno cards. If they were put in ranks, Scott and Jackson had to be at the very bottom because of the number of cards they had in their hand. After Allison and Lydia decided the color to be yellow, Stiles and Erica cheered as they threw out a yellow draw 2 before yelling, "UNO OUT!"

Stiles crawled over to Derek and made himself comfortable in Derek's lap as they watched Lydia and Allison play against Scott and Jackson. Scott threw down a bunch of 5's with the first color being yellow and the color on top being red. Lydia and Allison shared a look before throwing down a wild card and changing the color to green. This time, Jackson threw down a bunch of reverse cards before throwing down a blue 9. Allison groaned before drawing a card from the deck then throwing it on top of the blue 9.

Stiles barely managed to hold in his laughter when he saw what card Allison had thrown out.

A blue draw 2 card.

Derek chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Stiles' waist as Scott whined, "Babe! You're killing me!"

Jackson nudged Scott's shoulder before handing a card over. Scott smiled with glee as threw down a draw 4 card, but quickly frowned when Lydia threw down another draw 4 card. His happiness returned when Jackson threw down a yellow draw 2 card.

* * *

><p>*5 minutes later*<p>

The game had ended and now, they were playing separately.

Group 1 - Scott, Derek, Lydia, and Erica.

Group 2 - Stiles, Jackson, Boyd, and Allison.

Jackson groaned as he drew 16 cards from the deck and added them to the 4 cards he had while Stiles laughed maniacally and the others in their group tried to stifle their laughter.

You see, what had happened was that Jackson had started the drawing war and threw down a draw 4. To keep themselves safe, Stiles had thrown out a draw 4 card and Allison had thrown out another draw 4 card. Boyd had simply thrown out the last draw 4 card. Jackson had sputtered and grumbled under his breath before drawing the 16 cards he needed.

Stiles gave Allison an apologetic smile and Allison gave him a wide-eyed look before opening her mouth and saying,"Stiles, don't you dare -!"

The rest of her sentence had been cut off by Stiles throwing out his second to last card, which was a red draw 2 card, and yelling, "UNO!" at the same time Derek said, "Uno out."

Allison glared at Stiles before drawing the two cards. Boyd gave them all a half-smirk before throwing down a yellow, a green, a red, a blue, another blue, another red, another green, and another red 9 card. Jackson smirked at Stiles and threw down a red draw 2 card. Stiles blinked and yelled out, "UNO OUT!" as he threw down his last card - a blue draw 2 card.

Jackson and Allison stared in shock at the card. How the hell did Stiles always get the good cards?!

Stiles cackled a bit before making his way over to Derek's group and watch the game.

* * *

><p>*1 hour and 55 minutes later*<p>

The Uno tournament had ended and the pack members had left to go home, which left Derek and Stiles all alone in the Hale household.

Like other mature people, of course they were going to do something productive.

Normal definition - cleaning, then showering, then sleeping.

Their definition - make out passionately and clean up tomorrow morning.

Besides, normal is so overrated today!

* * *

><p>Hi Everybody!<p>

Sorry this took so long, I was trying to think of what I would write for future chapters and nothing came to mind.

If you have ideas or requests, please let me know so I can write it for you!

Until next time, bye!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Carnival Day!

(Author's POV)

Stiles could barely keep himself still in the passenger seat of the Camaro as he thought of all the rides and games at the Karnvial Spectacular, a carnival/fair/amusement park that came to Beacon Hills 4 times a year - once every season. Out of the corner of his eye, Derek smiled to himself as he watched his mate bounce up and down in his seat. His mate could be so adorable sometimes. Stiles looked out the car window one more time before he opened his mouth and asked his boyfriend for what might have been the millionth time - "Are we there yet?"

Derek suppressed a chuckle before answering exasperatedly,"Relax, Stiles. It's only 5 more minutes."

Stiles gave Derek an indignant look before exclaiming dramatically,"**_Only_** more minutes?! By the time we get there, it's probably gonna be closed!"

Derek rolled his eyes at his mate's words, but sped up slightly. And soon enough, they were parked and strolling through the carnival grounds after flashing the bracelets that guaranteed their entire 5 day stay at the carnival. Behind them, Derek could hear the rest of the Pack arrive and chatter excitedly. Yesterday, he and Stiles had made it clear that no matter what, the werewolves were not to wolf out. Knowing that the Pack would obey his orders, Derek relaxed and watched with amusing/loving eyes as Stiles looked around with curious eyes.

Spying a gray wolf plushy, Stiles immediately grabbed Derek's hand and tugged him in the direction of the wolf. Arching an eyebrow at Stiles, Derek silently asked his mate why were they standing in front of a dart-throwing booth. Stiles beamed happily at Derek and pointed to the wolf as he laughed and said,"Mini-sourwolf!"

Derek tried so hard not to facepalm, but asked for 10 darts from the girl working there and cringed back when the girl tugged her tank top until her boobs were nearly popping out and pulled her booty shorts up until they showed her lacy underwear. Next to him, Stiles glared at the girl as he muttered,"Fucking slutty ass bitch trying to hit on my boyfriend."

Derek chuckled and wrapped a arm around his mate's lithe waist and pulled Stiles in for a passionate kiss as the girl watched in shock. Pulling away so his mate could breathe, Derek quickly threw the darts at the targets and grinned widely when all the darts hit the bullseyes. Another worker, a guy this time, came over and congratulated them before asking Derek what he wanted for a prize. Looking at Stiles, Derek raised an eyebrow and Stiles nodded his confirmation.

"The wolf, please.", Derek requested as Stiles clapped his hands gleefully and planted a giant kiss on Derek's lips as he was handed the wolf plushy. The tips of Derek's ears turned slightly red, but he gave Stiles a loving look anyway. Then seeing a Totoro plushy, Derek spun Stiles around and pointed at the Totoro plushy. Stiles's eyes widened before he turned around and gave Derek his puppy eyes. Derek sighed and nodded.

Immediately, Stiles dragged him over to the booth. As Stiles dragged him along, Derek couldn't help but smirk and ask,"Do you really need all these plush toys?"

Looking over his shoulder, Stiles nodded and shouted over the noise of the carnival,"Yep!"

Derek smiled to himself and allowed himself to be dragged to the ring-toss booth where the Totoro plushy dangled from the ceiling. Stiles made grabby hands at the plushy after he set the wolf plushy down on the counter. Derek couldn't help the small smile that graced his lips at his mate's actions before asking the guy worker for 5 rings. Expertly twirling the rings around in his hands, he flipped the rings one by one until they were all spinning around a bottle.

Stiles laughed at the worker's stunned look and Derek smirked before reaching a hand up and plucking the plush toy from its hook. Dangling it in front of his mate's face, he watched with amused eyes as Stiles tried to grab it. Huffing, Stiles pouted for a second before smiling mischievously then kissing Derek full on the lips. Derek smirked against his mate's lips and gave the plush toy to Stiles, who immediately began to rub his face all over the two plush toys in his arms.

"Scent-marking them, are we?", Derek asked as he wrapped an arm around Stiles's small waist. The only response he got was a muffled,"Mmhmm."

"It's for the pack, but mostly for Isaac. The poor kid's been having nightmares, so I thought if he had something with the entire pack's scent on it, it would help soothe him when we're not available.", Stiles admitted quietly. Derek hummed quietly and squeezed his mate's waist slightly in reassurance. Looking up, Stiles gave Derek a curious look.

"That's a good idea.", Derek murmured quietly. "After all, we wouldn't want him coming in when we're busy, now would we?"

Derek gave Stiles a predatory grin and Stiles slapped his boyfriend's chest in lightly as he blushed and ducked his head. Derek simply chuckled and quickly kissed the top of Stiles's head before leading his mate to the food stands.

"Why are we at the food stands?", Stiles asked, confused. Derek rolled his eyes and answered,"Because if we don't get you food now, you're gonna whine about being hungry 2 seconds later."

Stiles glared at his boyfriend and pouted, but quickly grinned when he saw the funnel cakes. Derek gave Stiles a knowing smirk when Stiles looked back at him and kissed his mate lightly on the lips before purchasing two funnel cakes. Finding a perfect spot in the shade, Stiles dragged Derek over and sat down sideways on his boyfriend's lap as soon as Derek sat down on the ground. Chuckling quietly, Derek opened one of the funnel cakes and smiled when Stiles broke off a piece and held it to his lips. Opening his mouth, Derek allowed Stiles to feed him.

When they were done eating, Stiles made to get up to go find the men's restroom when Derek simply grabbed his wrist. Giving his boyfriend a questioning look, Stiles mewled when Derek stared at him as Derek sucked his mate's fingers clean. Derek's eyes darkened when he heard his mate's sweet sound, but let it go since they were in public. Pulling Stiles back down to his lap, Derek gave Stiles a dirty, yet passionate and loving kiss. Pulling away, Stiles smiled at Derek before the two got up and headed back to the carnival games.

* * *

><p>*5 and half hours later*<p>

Derek placed all of his winnings in the back of his car as Stiles got into the passenger side. Coming back up around, Derek quickly got into the driver's side and started the car. Pulling out of the carnival parking out, he began the drive home with the Pack following them. Over the course of the 5 hours, he and Stiles had went on 12 rides twice and won random prizes at about 25-35 random booths until Stiles had tired out. Once Stiles had tired out, Derek had texted Scott and the others that it was time to go home.

The pack members had groaned until Isaac reminded them that they were coming back tomorrow. Excited for tomorrow, they had left without another complaint.

* * *

><p>*That Night*<p>

Derek laid Stiles gently on the bed before slipping under the covers himself. Down the hall, he heard Isaac's small gasp of surprise at the Totoro plushy that was mixed with both his and Stiles's scent. Just as he was about to fall asleep, he heard Isaac whisper,"Thanks, Mom and Dad."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: WHO DID IT?!

(Author's POV)

* * *

><p>It was a fairly normal day so far with no supernatural creatures daring enough to come onto the Hale territory. Stiles and the other teens were at school while Derek did whatever it was he did back at Hale Manor. As the teens got out of school, the pack members were shuffling around in the parking lot as they waited for Stiles to come out of the school. Lydia sat on the hood of Jackson's brand new car - a white Dodge Viper - as she looked at the school with narrowed eyes. Jackson leaned against the side of his car as the rest of the members of the Pack paced around nervously, including Aiden and Ethan. It was strange that Stiles was taking so long to get out of school. As the last teen - Matt Daehler - walked out of the school, Stiles came out limping with his hoodie up and covering his face. At once, the teens rushed to their Pack Mother. Scott supported Stiles up on Stiles' right side while Aiden supported Stiles' left side.<p>

"Thanks guys." Stiles whispered raggedly as he allowed his kids to help him to his car. Instead of putting him in the driver's seat though, they placed him in the passenger seat as Ethan got into the driver's seat after Scott got the car keys out from Stiles' pocket. As Ethan began driving them away from the school parking lot and to Hale Manor, Stiles sighed softly and leaned his head gently against the window while Aiden continued to watch his new Pack Mom with worried eyes as he texted Derek.

'Stiles has been hurt.' Aiden texted Derek and the reply came immediately - 'Who. Hurt. Him.'

'We don't know, all we know is that he took a long time getting out of school and when he did, he came out limping with his hood up and covering his face.'

'Get to the house. NOW.'

'We're on our way.'

* * *

><p>As soon as Ethan turned off the Jeep's engine, Derek was at the passenger side and lifting Stiles out of the car gently as he leeched his mate's pain away. Stiles whimpered quietly as he burrowed his face into Derek's chest while he wrapped his arms around Derek's neck. Derek rumbled reassuringly as he scented Stiles while he walked into the Manor and up the stairs into their bedroom. Even though it was subtle, he could smell the scent of Stiles' attacker and the scents of two things he had never wanted to - foreign semen and blood.<p>

Derek didn't even need Stiles to tell him what had happened at the school, the scents told him enough. He growled angrily to himself as he lowered Stiles gently onto their giant bed. As Derek made to move himself away so he could make Stiles comfortable, Stiles grabbed ahold of Derek's hand. Looking up, Derek was met with teary doe brown eyes. Those doe brown eyes watched as the green/blue/hazel eyes softened. Licking his lips, Stiles whispered "I'm sorry I let him touch me."

Derek's eyes widened slightly before he kissed his mate's petal soft pouty pink lips gently before he murmured "It was not your fault, Stiles. Don't you ever think that, do you understand?"

"But-" Stiles began, but Derek cut him off with a question - "Did you want him to do it?"

"Of course not!" Stiles answered, shocked that Derek would even ask that question. In turn, Derek raised a eyebrow before asking "Then how is it your fault?"

"I could've and I should've stopped him!" Stiles retorted and made to look down, but Derek gripped his chin and lifted his head up before he was asked another question.

"Were you bound?"

A nod.

"If you were bound, would you have the ability to fight off your attacker?"

A hesitant shake of the head.

"If you were bound and attacked against your will, how is it your fault?"

Stiles made to answer before frowning and looking away as he mumbled "I don't know."

Derek sat down on the bed and lifted his slender mate onto his lap. Immediately, Stiles burrowed his face into the crook of his mate's neck as he wrapped up tightly by Derek's strong arms. The two of them stayed there like that for a couple of minutes before Stiles' breathing evened out and he was fast asleep. Once Stiles was asleep, Derek peeled back the bed covers and tucked Stiles in before going downstairs.

* * *

><p>As he near the bottom of the stairs, he could feel the tension and worry emitting from his Pack. Scott looked at Derek and Derek nodded. Scott whimpered despairingly as the others let out whimpers. Walking over to her Alpha, Lydia placed a well-manicured hand on Derek's shoulder and when Derek looked at her, she quietly murmured "We're so sorry we couldn't stop the attacker or help Stiles."<p>

"Did any of you hear them at all?" Derek asked, quietly. Now that they thought about it, each Pack member shook their head slowly. How the hell did they not hear anything?

Derek sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before nodding and saying "They must've been in a deeper part of the school where you all couldn't hear anything."

"How are we going to tell his father?" Scott asked from where he sat on the sofa. That was a legitimate question - how were they going to tell Sheriff Stilinski that his precious son was raped while in the vicinity of 7 werewolves and one banshee?

"I'll tell him, but I want you all to try to remember any suspicious people, so we can find the attacker.", Derek began. "Once we find him, we bring him to the Sheriff. Then, we do it our way."

The entire Hale Pack smirked/grinned evilly as they realized what their Alpha was saying - the asshole who hurt Stiles was going to find out just how protective and dangerous werewolves were when one of their own, someone they love, or somebody important to them was hurt.

* * *

><p>At 11o'clock that night, Sheriff Stilinski pulled his cruiser into the driveway of his house and was surprised to see his son's boyfriend waiting for him in the living room.<p>

"Derek? What brings you here?" John asked as he shrugged out of his jacket. At the question, Derek's head snapped up and John was surprised to see the anger, worry, and sadness swirling in the younger man's eyes. Derek quietly replied "You might want to sit down first."

Now, John realized just how serious Derek was being. John sat down in front of Derek as he asked calmly "Derek, what happened? What is going on?"

Derek hesitated slightly for just a second before answering truthfully "Stiles was raped at school."

Derek tensed as he waited for John's reaction to his answer. Honestly, he had thought that John would've exploded and started shouting at him, but John was eerily calm. They were like this for a few minutes before John broke the silence with a question.

"Who was it? Who raped my baby boy?"

Derek relaxed slightly before answering "We don't know yet, but I'm having the Pack try to remember any suspicious characters. When we find the guy, we'll bring him to you."

John didn't even need to hear Derek say the words, he already knew that the Alpha in Derek had already made up its mind to kill whoever raped Stiles.

"Good. I want to be the one the man sees first before you wolves have your fun." was all John said before he bade Derek goodnight.

* * *

><p>*Time Skip (a day later)*<p>

The students of Beacon Hills High School watched with wide eyes as Matt Daehler was lead away to a police car in handcuffs by Sheriff Stilinski. News had spread fast that Matt had raped an unknown student at school and a small storage room at the school was now being checked out by the police when the forensics had found traces of semen and blood on the floor and other surfaces.

Thankfully, Stiles was at Hale Manor when all this commotion was going on. Even though he wanted to return to school, he was feeling much better as he was being held and comforted by Derek's presence - it made him feel safe and protected.

* * *

><p>*Time Skip (that night)*<p>

Matt ran as fast as he could through the forest without looking back. What the hell was going on, you ask?

Well, you could say that John fed him to the wolves.

He tripped over something as he ran and let out a yelp as he fell to the ground. Within seconds, a large shadow was towering over him with other figures coming up behind him.

"He's all yours, but don't kill him just yet. He's mine to kill." Derek growled to his Pack before he ran back to his house, where he could hear his mate starting to whimper - a sign that he was having a nightmare about what had happened. The werewolf members of the Hale Pack grinned wickedly before they advanced on the human who was foolish enough to hurt their Pack Mother.

* * *

><p>THE END.<p> 


End file.
